An Unexpected Encounter
by ImJustAnIllusion
Summary: Kurusu Syo needed to visit the doctor for a check up. What happens when he bumps into Mikado Nagi that's feeling annoyed by his band mates?
1. Chapter 1

**-Apologizes in advance for future ooc-ness because I just know there will be some-**

**Besides, this is really my first fan fic about only Uta no Prince Sama sooo yeah**

**I also don't remember what everyone calls each other so correct me if I get any nicknames wrong.**

**Other than that, disclaimer; I do not own Uta no Prince Sama and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Kurusu Syo was an idol, age 15. He had just finished recording a new song with the rest of STARISH after a series of individual idol work. The 7 were sitting at a table, talking amongst themselves when Syo felt a sudden pain from his chest. He hid the pain and hastily excused himself saying that he needed to go somewhere important. The other 6 didn't question, but they were curious about their youngest member among themselves. Eventually, they shrugged off the matter and resumed to talk.<p>

Syo went into the kitchen area and quickly got out the small white box that contained his pills. There was a tiny lock on it so if he dropped it, no one would know. He took the key that was dangling from his necklace and opened the container, pulling out two capsules. He quickly swallowed them and drank some water, after that, he put away the container. He felt the pain decrease, but it wasn't completely gone. He knew he would have to go to the doctors soon.

* * *

><p>Mikado Nagi was a member in the popular group HEAVENS. He was also the youngest at age 13. Being this age, he had a huge pile of work from being an idol and school. He breathed out annoyed and continued to walk while kicking a stone around. He was annoyed when Otori Eiichi, the leader of said group, told Nagi to go away when he tried to suggest an idea for a new song.<p>

"You're 13, what do you know about love" Nagi mocked, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "How would you know if I've experienced love before?" He asked no one in particular, but it was directed to Eiichi, even though he was no where to be seen. The boy ran a hand into his salmon pink hair in annoyance and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. In result, he walked into someone and they both fell, much to his distaste, since the ground was very much dirty.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled, standing up. He looked at the victim and his frown deepened. '_Oh great_', Nagi thought, sarcastically, '_It's Syo from STARISH.'_ The younger one watched as the relatively short blond teen got up while picking up a white container that looked like a box.

"Sorry" Syo apologized, mumbling. "Listen, I'd really like to stay and chat but I'm a bit busy" He rushed, shoving the box into his pocket. Nagi, being as curious as ever, wanted to know what the rush was about.

"Where you off to?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit for effect.

"I'm... Look, it's none of your business. Anyways, what are you doing out here alone?" Syo asked the shorter male.

"Just out for a walk, trying to get my mind off of things. What were you doing going out of a hospital, though?" He asked, noticing that they were in front of a hospital.

"U-uh I was getting a check up" Syo stuttered, then cursing mentally at himself for stuttering. "Anyways, you look kind of hungry and tired. Do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" He asked, changing the subject. Nagi thought about it and nodded.

"You're paying~" he decided, skipping ahead towards his favorite restaurant.

"O-oi! At least pay half!" Syo exclaimed, then running to catch up with him. "What restaurant?"

"Hm... Magi Burger." Nagi nodded, leading the way, assuming that the latter didn't know where it was.

"Alright" Syo agreed, though he could hear Kaoru's, his younger twin brother, voice, scolding at him for thinking about fast food and how it would make his health worsen. He pushed the warning aside and thought, 'it's just one time... besides, the kid looks pretty stressed out'

* * *

><p>Once arriving, Syo watched as the latter ordered for him (Syo) and himself. Syo paid for all, despite saying earlier that Nagi would have to pay half. The two walked to a table and silently ate, both male's gaze was out the window.<p>

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nagi finally broke it by asking, "So you say that you had to do something important?" Syo nodded, his gaze becoming more distant.

"Yeah... Something like that." The blond looked over to Nagi, who gave him a look to say 'go on.'  
>"I'm assuming you want me to elaborate..." Nagi confirmed it by nodding. Syo only sighed and then continued "Before, you asked me what I was doing at the hospital. I told you I was getting a check up, and it's all true and all but... I got a check up on my heart because, well, ever since birth, I've had a weak heart. The doctors told me I would only live to age 12, but look at me now. The important thing I needed to do was to take these pills..." Syo took out the container from earlier and spun it around a bit "...and I didn't want to do it near anyone, so I was planning on going to the dorm, but then I ran into you."<p>

"This seems like something you'd want to keep a secret." Nagi observed. "Why are you telling me this?" Syo 'hm-ed' a bit and mumbled,

"I wonder why myself..." In a louder, clearer voice, he added, "But I guess I feel comfortable with you, even though you and your band members are a pain to talk to."

"Tell me about it..." Nagi mumbled.

"So what about you, why were you out alone?" Syo asked, quite curious to know. He watched as the latter's expression turn a bit sadder.

"Like I said, I was getting my mind off of stuff" Nagi mumbled, taking another bite of his burger.

"Well yeah, but what about? It seems to be bothering you greatly" Syo pointed out, taking a sip from his milkshake.

"Let me ask you something; am I a kid to you?" Nagi asked, eye brows furrowed, pointing into his lap.

"Well let's see... Physically, yes, you are a kid, but to me you don't seem nor act like one" Syo stated. Nagi looked up at him.

"How come?" He asked once more. Syo thought a bit.

"Hm... Well most 13 year old people these days don't really have jobs. You have school don't you? That makes you have 2 times more work than regular kids. Plus you have reporters and people that watch you almost always. Your mind is more developed than a kids' and that's pretty much why. But that's only my opinion." Syo explained.

"That makes me feel better, thanks Syo" Nagi smiled softly towards him.

"Heh, no problem. You have a phone, right?" Syo asked. When Nagi nodded 'yes', Syo motioned to hand it over. When he had the phone, he started pressing some buttons and then handed it back to him. "There. I put my number in it so if you need anyone to talk to, you can text me."

"Alright! Give me your phone, I'll add myself" Nagi commanded. Syo obliged and handed his phone over. He watched as Nagi pressed buttons and then handed it back.  
>"You can add a picture if you want. There are tons on google." The boy smirked. Syo rolled his eyes and said,<p>

"Do the same with me then." The pink haired male giggled and Syo heard a 'click' of a camera.

"I don't have to" He said, still giggling. Syo scoffed and while Nagi was still giggling, he snapped a picture.

"There, now I don't have to either. You also have bags under your eyes so you should finish your food and head to your dorm or whatever you sleep in" Syo pointed out.

"I'm not going back there" Nagi protested, pouting a little as well.

"Where are you going to go, then?" Syo asked. The other thought a bit and gave Syo the cutest look he could muster.

"Can't I stay with you?" Nagi asked. Syo blinked a bit and shook his head 'no'  
><span><em><strong>(Oh look, here's the most ooc part)<strong>_

"I couldn't bring you even if I wanted to. Ai-senpai is pretty strict and you also have idol work plus school" Syo said.

"Just for today" Nagi pleaded

"How do you suppose you pull it off?" Syo asked. Nagi thought a bit and smiled.

"I could pretend I passed out and you were hanging out with me when I passed out" He proposed. The blond teen sighed.

"You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope"


	2. Chapter 2

Syo sighed as he walked to the Academy building, carrying the light pink headed preteen on his back. The latter pretended unconsciousness for the sake of a shelter, breathing softly, face shoved in the crook of the blond's neck.

"This is never going to work" Syo mumbled softly to Nagi. Nagi only shushed him and slightly opened an eye to view the surroundings. He quickly shut it when the two entered the building. The people to first notice Syo's entering was the hepta group, STARISH.

"Hey, Ochibi-chan, welcome back" The most flirtatious one in the group, more commonly known as Ren, greeted. "Where'd you head off to?"

"Don't call me that!" Syo hissed, a vein appearing on his forehead. Before he could say something else, Otoya noticed Nagi hanging on to his neck.

"Hey, Syo, isn't that Nagi from HEAVENS?" He asked. The entire room, except for Tokya, Ren, and Masato, erupted into a long, dragged out 'ehh?'

"Oh, yeah... Him... I was hanging out with him, but then he suddenly passed out. I didn't really know what to do with him, so I brought him here" Syo lied.

"You are so bad at lying" Nagi mumbled under his breath, in the crook of Syo's neck, just loud enough for Syo to barely hear it.

"You left us to hang out with him?" A hurt Shinomiya asked, though he skillfully hid that he was hurting. Syo simply nodded.

"Yeah, sorry" He apologized. "I'm gonna bring him to our room though. See you guys later" The blond teen rushed hurriedly, ignoring the blank, confused stares his band members were giving him.

Upon arriving to the dorm, Syo laid Nagi on his bed, dismissing the curious stare the cyan haired teen was giving the two.

"Who's that?" He asked in his monotone voice, but a hint of curiosity in it, that would only be heard if you listened carefully. Syo turned to face the cyan haired senpai and replied,

"A friend that passed out when we were hanging out." The shorter one of the two hoped that the latter wouldn't detect his lie. Much to his dismay, he did.

"According to my data, that's Mikado Nagi, from the group HEAVENS. He's not actually passed out, is he?" Ai asked, a somewhat serious glint in his eyes. Syo sighed and shook his head 'no'.

"How do you know these things..." Syo mumbled, running a hand through his fluffy blond locks. "He refused to go back and he looked really tired so he requested that he stayed here; for the day only" Ai thought for a moment.

"As long as he doesn't cause a distraction that distracts me from my work, then I'm fine with it... As long as it's only for the day" Ai concluded. Syo thanked Ai, and shortly after, he felt a pain in his chest. He mentally cursed at himself for forgetting about the pills the doctor prescribed. He excused himself from the room and left to go to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, he felt relief when he saw that it was vacant. He quickly took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took the newly prescribed medicine from the doctor out of his pocket.

"Consume 3 of these pills a day and then 1 of the other pills about two to three hours of taking the new ones" Syo repeated to himself. He uncapped the bottle and threw one up in the air, and into his mouth. He then recapped the bottle and slid it in his pocket. He drank the water and grimaced at how bitter the medicine was.

"Hey, that was pretty cool, what you just did!" He heard someone exclaim. "What was the white thing though?" The blond haired teen turned around to face the person that witnessed it and saw a familiar patch of brown hair and silver eyes staring at him expectantly.

"R-reiji-senpai" Syo stuttered, not expecting to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got hungry and came here to eat something. Now answer my question!" Reiji demanded.

"It's uh... A candy my brother gave me" Syo lied. Reiji seemed to have seen through his lie, but let it go. If he didn't want him to know, than he wouldn't pry into the personal matter. Reiji nodded and then passed the blond to get to the fridge.

"So I heard that you brought a friend over" The brunt dragged on. "Does Ai-Ai know?" Syo nodded, drinking more water.

"He allowed him to stay as long as it was only for today and as long that he didn't disrupt his work." Syo replied.

"Ehhh? He said that?" Reiji mused. "That's not like him at all"

"Really?" Syo questioned.

"Oh yeah. He would usually refuse and decline having someone strange in 'his' room, even for a second." Reiji informed. He shrugged afterwards. "Oh well. He's changed, I guess. But still... It surprises me. I wonder what his reason is"

"Maybe I can ask him." Syo suggested.

"Even if you did, I doubt he would tell you." Reiji said. "Ah, I have to go. Nice talking to you!" He smiled and left.

"Same to you..." Syo mumbled, watching him leave. He then shook his head and made his way back to the dorm room.

**xXx**

"What's the real reason you're here?" Ai asked, typing on his computer. The salmon haired boy sat up from the bed and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The cyan haired robot sighed and turned to face the 'intruder'.

"According to my data, you want something from Syo. But what is it?" The robot felt frustrated not knowing. He has looked into everything and anything, yet no answers could be found. He supposed that he should ask the source of his problems directly.

"I want something from him?" Nagi questioned. He thought back on his short life as an idol, then remembering all of the fights he's gotten into with Eiichi. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?" He asked, frowning at Ai. Why was he so interested in his and Syo's relationship?

"I just wanted to confirm if my data was correct or not" Ai deadpanned. "There are still gaps in my data though..." Ai tutted distastefully and turned back to his screen. "If you want to run away from HEAVENS, don't you think you should have chosen a different place to stay, instead of the place of your opponents in the Uta Pri awards?" Ai asked, then frowning at something his read. He rapidly started typing and soon, his face became clear of emotions once again.

"You're so weird" Nagi muttered. "Even if I stay with them, it doesn't change the fact that HEAVENS will take the title. And how do you know that we're nominees, along with STARISH?" He asked.

"My data is 99.99% right all of the time. I've been researching through multiple new bands that was great enough to earn the Uta Pri award for quite some time now. HEAVENS and STARISH are fairly on par with one another, and is the highest ranking in music charts all around the world. As far as I know, HEAVENS and STARISH will compete in the UtaPri awards. My data is rarely wrong." Ai informed.

"So that means I'll go against Syo, huh" Nagi mumbled. He laid back down on the bed. "Well your data is wrong, you know. I don't want anything from Syo." Nagi said.

"Not yet, anyways" Ai said, inaudibly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews!<br>To be honest, I really don't know how I'll end this story. It might just be on going forever, you guys can also suggest ending ideas, etc, etc. You might have noticed the hint of Shinomiya x Syo owo There could be some other side pairings as well (Comment suggestions?) but the main is Syo x Nagi. You can even suggest pairings that don't involve Syo or Nagi, I'll fit it in, trust me.**

**Pardon if I switch from Natsuki and Shinomiya though; I've just always thought his first name was Natsuki. Same with Otoya/Ittoki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Syo walked back in the room to find Ai no where to be found and Nagi sitting against the bed post.

"Where's Ai?" Syo asked. Nagi jumped a bit and turned to the source of the voice. Seeing that it was Syo, he simply smiled a bit and replied,

"He had to do something for Shining Saotome or whoever he is." Syo nodded at the reply as he walked over to his bed to sit down.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" The blond haired teen asked.

"I think I'm going to skip out on practice and then hang out in the park," Nagi replied, swigging his legs back and forth. "Why do you ask~?"

"You should at least _try_ to mend relations with the rest of HEAVENS," the blond one suggested. Nagi immediately vetoed the idea.

"If they want me, they'll come to me. I'm not going back until he apologizes," the preteen rebutted. Syo sighed at the stubborn teen.

"Well where are you going to stay then? Don't you stay with them?" Nagi hummed softly and thought a bit.

"Possibly with a schoolmate, or some fan that isn't overly obsessed with me" He concluded, nodding.

"You're impossible," Syo sighed. The younger one of the two stuck his tongue out at him, playfully. Running a hand through his salmon locks, he yawned, falling back onto the bed.

"I'll take it as a compliment," Nagi smiled, closing his eyes.

"Oi, don't fall asleep!" Syo exclaimed. He hovered his head above Nagi's. Nagi opened an eye as he sat up slightly, but both of his eyes widened slightly when seeing his face so close to Syo's face. He slightly pushed Syo away, a tint of pink was dusted against his cheeks.

"Why not?" Nagi asked. "I'm tired."

"Because it's not even 5 yet, and if you sleep now, then you won't be able to sleep when you're actually supposed to," Syo explained, eye brows furrowed.

"You seem to care a lot about his health," a new voice inquired. Both teens snapped their heads towards the new voice and saw Tokiya at the door frame. "In any case, if he's already awake, why doesn't he leave?"

"How much did you hear?" Syo asked, perplexed. Tokiya shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

"Just the part where he was tired. Why, did you talk about something I'm not supposed to know?" The indigo haired teen asked. Nagi and Syo shook their heads 'no' in synchronization. Tokiya sighed, knowing that the two of them were lying.

"I'm not going to pry, but at least tell one of us what's going on, because right now, it seems like you don't trust us at all," Tokiya informed.

"I will... When the time is right," Syo said as Tokiya was walking away.

**xXx**

"I will... When the time is right," Syo said as he walked away. Nagi looked at Syo, seeing a trace of sorrow on it. Did he not want them to think that? Or did the idea of him telling them sadden him? He didn't know, but he laid down once again to stop thinking about it.

"So if I'm not allowed to sleep, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, staring at the back of Syo's head.

"Well what are some things you do when you're bored?" Syo asked, turning slightly to look at him. Nagi shrugged at the best of his ability.

"I usually go to sleep," he accused, sticking his tongue out slightly towards the blond headed teen.

"Well besides that," Syo said, tilting his hat upwards so his vision wasn't as blocked. "Don't you have any hobbies?" Nagi averted his magenta eyes to the window, since it suddenly was so interesting to him.

"No, not really," he lied. Syo rose an eyebrow at this.

"You really don't have any hobbies?" He asked in disbelief. "Come on, I know that's not true." Nagi sat up, and stared innocently into Syo's eyes.

"So what if I did? If I won't tell you, are you going to force it out of me?" he challenged.

"What if I did?" Syo shot back, though not a lot of power was in his tone.

"How so~?" Nagi asked, smirking a bit. There was no way Syo could force it out of him. Besides, it was so embarrassing if anyone, especially Syo, to find out! Syo hummed a bit, and quickly leaned into his face, pressing his lips onto the latter, making Nagi gasp in surprise. After a few seconds, when Nagi couldn't breath anymore, he pushed Syo off.

"Video games," he gasped, taking a large amount of air. "I play video games when I'm bored." Syo blinked in surprised, not expecting that answer.

"Why hide it? That's not something someone would hide," Syo laughed a bit. Nagi hid his face between his knees.

"It's not something an idol like me should like," he stated. "Video games aren't meant for cute idols."

"Who told you that? I say go ahead and play them. It's not like anyone will know if you play them or not if you're in your room," Syo advised. Nagi only dug his face even deeper into his knees.

"My company won't allow me to. They say that it'll ruin my brain and image," Nagi mocked, scowling a bit as well.

"Well is your company here?" Syo asked, grinning. "Come on, I know a place where you can play tons of video games."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes I get too excited and eager to post a new chapter that I forget to read it over and fix the mistakes; some thing that sadly happened in the AN last chapter orz. I apologize for taking a /very/ long time to update. Yay for last minute inspiration! I'm really glad how it turned out, even though Nagi's part could've been a bit longer **_**TT-TT**_**  
><strong>_

_**Head Cannon: Nagi loves video games, but will never admit it willingly**_


End file.
